nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Russia (New Union)
| nation = Soviet Union | Timeline = New Union | otl = (excluding the , the , the , and portions of the , the , the , the , and the ). | of2 = of the | flag = Transnistria National Flag(proposal).svg | coa = Coat of arms of the Russian SFSR (1991 proposal).svg | map = Location of Russia (New Union).png | motto = Единство и суверенитет | motto_lang = | motto_en = Unity and sovereignty | Anthem = | capital = | city_largest = | city_other = , , | language = | language_other = , , | religion = | religion_other = , | ethnic_group = | ethnic_other = | demonym = Russian | regime = | governing_body = Supreme Soviet | HoPlist = | HoPtitle = President | HoPname = ( ) | DHoPlist = | DHoPtitle = | DHoPname = | area = 2,584,391 | population = 61,166,899 | est_date = November 9, 1917 | ad_date = December 30, 1922 (Socialist) August 20, 1991 (Sovereign) | timezone = ( to ) | summer_time = ( to ) | abbreviations = SU-RU }} Russia ( : Россия, Rossiya), officially known as the Russian Republic, is a of the which includes territory within . For all intents and purposes, Russia acts as the core of the entire Soviet Union and has dominates most aspects of the nation (including , , and to name a few). Prior to the separation of in the 1990s, Russia's territory was the largest within the USSR. Prior to the , the region was divided between several and kingdoms. Unity among these kingdoms would not be achieved until the moves into the region. It was during this time that Russia adopted the and began its expansion east into . It wouldn't be until the rise of that the would establish itself as a global . At its height, the Russian Empire spanned three continents and included a fifth of the world's land area. By the late 1910s, Russia became the hub for the during the . The Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic would become one of the founding members of the in 1922. Under 's policies of , the RSFSR gradually began to shrink as new national republics were established (reaching its final borders in the late 1990s). Throughout the and beyond, Russia developed as one of the industrial centers of the USSR, which was centered primarily along the and its tributaries. Under the leadership of , Russia would emerge as a sovereign republic within the USSR and would become one of the founding members of a reformed USSR in 1991. The 1990s would become the height of the movement, in which many areas demanded equality within the USSR. , , and were the first to be split off from Russia. The Russian Republic reached its current borders in the late 1990s. The majority of those living in Russia are ethnic . , , and make up the largest minorities within Russia. Most Russians adhere to the , which has slowly been on the rise since the 1990s. Russia has the largest economy within the Soviet Union and dominated by and . In recent years, Russia has emerged as the "tech capital" of the USSR as many manufacturing of electronics have moved into the area. The cities of and are the of the USSR, with virtually all the major Soviet car companies centered there. In recent decades, Russia has been politically dominated by the in the south (the so-called " ") and the in the north. Category:Republics of the Soviet Union (New Union) Category:Russia